<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestic by LillithFox14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106392">Domestic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithFox14/pseuds/LillithFox14'>LillithFox14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Johnlock Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithFox14/pseuds/LillithFox14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddle time!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Watson/Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Johnlock Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domestic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a <em>really</em> long two weeks. They had just finished up with a particularly rough case, one that neither got sleep while working it. He could tell that Sherlock’s adrenaline was starting to waver and knew that he had around thirty minutes before he dropped, no matter where they were at the time. After a quick goodbye to Lestrade, he pushed him into a cab. The ride was quiet, he knew what kind of night it was going to be when he felt Sherlock start to slightly lean on him.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>He was not one who liked frequent physical contact, especially by people he didn’t trust and that was a <em>very</em> shortlist. He was lucky enough to be on that list, meaning that whenever he was in one of those rare moods where he craved touch, it was up to him to fulfill the need. Not that he minded, he was downright adorable when this happened and enjoyed the calm that came with it. He let out a breath of relief when they <em>finally</em> made it home, where they belonged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sherlock immediately walked over to the couch and dropped on it, knowing that he would join him when he was ready. He went to the kitchen to make himself a cuppa. By the time he was done in the kitchen and made his way to the couch, he was already fast asleep. He set his tea on the side table and grabbed the remote before moving Sherlock’s long legs out of the way so he could sit, then placed them in his lap. It only took a few minutes for him to feel him start to shift.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After the first signs of movement, he had been expecting it when he got up to turn himself around just to plop back down into his lap. It reminded him of the likeness that Sherlock shared with a house cat, a smile spread across his face at the thought. When he settled down once again, he carefully grabbed a blanket that was folded in the chair next to him. It was, thankfully, close enough to where the small movement didn’t disturb him when he picked it up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He put it over himself and Sherlock, who hummed in appreciation when he noticed the additional warmth. They stayed that way for a while, the only movement when Sherlock attempted to get closer than he already was and when he finished his tea. He used his newfound free hand, the other busy making sure the remote didn’t fall into the couch cushions, to begin stroking his hair. Sherlock had a big weakness for having his hair petted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anytime he had trouble getting him to go to bed (<em>he sometimes forget that he can’t just will his body to not need sleep</em>), all he had to do was run his fingers through those dark curls for five minutes and then he would be out like a light. He took a deep breath and tried to take it all in, this might be the only night of tranquility they get for a while. Sherlock looked so at peace when he was asleep, his big brain finally getting a break from the usual stress that he puts it through.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It almost made him sad that he would eventually wake up, but at least then he would be well-rested. A couple hours of crap telly was all it took for him to join him. Ms. Hudson found them like that, wrapped up in the blanket and each other, nearly causing them to fall off the couch when she let out a happy squeal.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos or, even better, leave comments. I live for comments : ) ; ]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>